


White Noise - Love In The Rain

by ryuwatanabe



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:37:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9389480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuwatanabe/pseuds/ryuwatanabe
Summary: Kim Junmyeon is a beautiful man in the rain,He just loves rain.Kim Taehyung is a rain.Because he’ll shower Kim Junmyeon with love.In which Kim Junmyeon had inherited selected loss of sensation (and hearing), but unfortunately in his case, he lose all, except his sensation (and hearing) to water.And Kim Taehyung, a guy who never love rain before, but one day, he found his love in the rain.(coincidently it relates well with Suho’s superpower





	1. Teaser

**Author's Note:**

> Hye
> 
> It’s me again with another non canon pairing—but almost non existence pairing,  
> Suho- Taehyung (sutae, TaeHo, TaeMyeon, Suhyung)—
> 
> I don’t stand BTS, but Taehyung is so adorable..I think it’s hard not to like him, I can’t help but fall for him..poor me for my weak heart..Hehehe..but my Ub still Suho.
> 
> I started to ship them during their little moment together at MAMA’s backstage. They adorably complimented each other, their little laugh was too precious to be ignored just likes that. Since then, I crave for their moment even more..but unfortunately, it doen’t happened for this while..and nobody even created this ship.
> 
> I know I am kind of weirdo, I don’t even care… hehe
> 
> Suho is beautiful + Teahyung is handsome = Perfection
> 
> ( this is legit true, my math is so perfect, wow =P)
> 
> Totally inspired by beautiful Suho during White Noise live performance in Exordium, the part that I savour the most is when the water shower onto him. How can someone be so beautiful, I’m in awe.
> 
> Once again, I don’t write smut..i know I’ll fail miserably..but I can safely say..Suho is non dominant..so..hehe
> 
> _____________________________________________________________________________
> 
> A/N; Tell me if you likes or love this couple..(hehe..even if you don’t like, I’ll still write)..but it will encourage me more to write this story.
> 
> And again, read this in conjunction with white noise, one of my fav exo song..am I too much promoting exo?
> 
> Feel free to drop any comment, idea..anything you feel about..Thanks for reading my ff..

* * *

_He is a man who never know to love himself, let alone to love other..and he is a man who never know the feeling of being hurt..because he is a man who don't even feel his own heart beat_ ~ Luhan

 

 _May I become your rain? So that we can dance together forever...~_ kim Taehyung

 

 _Will you be white noise? So that we can sing our own version of love song_ ~ kim Junmyeon

___

\- There is a risk of Kim Junmyeon to lose everything once he completely fall in love -

 

 _knowing this, do you still dare to take the risk?_ ~ Luhan

 

 _Even if I have to put my life on the line, it's the worth the risk, because nothing is more hurtful to see nothingness in his eyes_ ~ kim Taehyung

 

 _Even if I have to make him lose everything, I still dare to take the risk..sorry, but let me selfish for this time_ ~ kim Taehyung

 

\- without feeling, there is no love and without love, life has no meaning -

\- because without love, there is no life at the first place -

\- Is it possible for Kim Taehyung to make Kim Junmyeon, the one who void of any feeling to fall in love and feel life? -

 

_White Noise - a heavenly beautiful love song..._

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________

**Fuh, sorry only manage for the teaser only today**

**I dunno whether you guys understand or not what the teaser is all about..but I hope that you guys have some rough idea about the story..some part are too cheesy..some part are too creepy..I really wanna throw myself onto yhe wall..ekeke**

**I dunno why I love to make suho seemed likes he has to suffer the most..I love him thou..suho please bear with me for a while..ekeke**

**But I promise the happy ending thou**

**And feel free to drop any comment..your kind words surely will motivate me to finish this..please give some love for taeho, suhyung..**


	2. A Beautiful Sakura

**Osaka, Japan**

**\- The present date-**

Everyday was the same. Today was no difference. Empty.

It was already 9. 30 p.m.

Choi Taehyung, a handsome 21 years old young guy was reading a love novel near the living room’s window while waiting for his elder brother, Choi Min Ho to come back home. He loved reading love story. It was his favourite pastime. This time he was reading ‘He’s Dreaming’- a tale about some one fell in love during his childhood and cherish his feeling till his adulthood. Is it possible in real life? Choi Taehyung sighed.

He felt a cold breeze greeted his face. Perhaps it was cold, but inviting as well. Choi Taehyung failed to explain it well about this kind of feeling. He never loves coldness before.

He put down the book upside down, letting the part where he had been reading opened. He threw his gaze toward the outside scenery. Osaka, the place where he was staying right now since he was the age of six, beautiful and lively as always. The night was full with various colour of light shade. It was night, but he still could see the beautiful cheery blossom and sakura flower.

His mind had been swept away into his childhood memory, around 14 years ago.

 

_**Lonely night** _

_**It’s the early morning when** _

_**I can’t keep you rushing to me** _

__

_**I am being swept away** _

_**By the sound of the wave, oh no** _

__

_**My memories go back** _

_**To when I was with you** _

_**Not far away no** _

 

~~~~~~~~~~

**14 years ago, 2003**

An innocent and shy, seven years old boy, Choi Taehyung went missing, no he was actually hiding behind a large tree. He was not that far away from a group of boys and a cute girl? He had peeked of them once for a while behind that large tree. He could clearly see them and hear their conversation from where he was now.

Choi Taehyung knew all of his elder brother’s friends except that very pretty girl, who was wearing flowery black kimono which beautifully contrasted her porcelain white skin colour. She is more than pretty, ethereal, soft and fragile looking. The very reason why he suddenly run away and went hiding himself.

“Tae…Tae..Where are you?” An eleven years old boy Choi Min Ho loudly called out his name.

“Where is Tae? You said you come together with your umma, appa and Tae.” Luhan, who just one year older asked.

“I still remember clearly that I left him here just now. ..” His elder brother started to scratch his head, wondered and anxious were plastered all over his face. “Tae, where are you…a cute little girl is here with me…” Choi Min Ho tried again, this time by mentioning ‘cute girl’ as a bait.

“You left him just likes that?’ Another boy, Park Chanyeol, the tallest among the boys asked.

“Of course I’ve asked him not to go somewhere else and just wait for us here…”

“What if somebody kidnap him and sell his organ…you know…”Luhan said, making his elder brother -more worried. That Chinese boy sure knew how to scare the hell out of people.

-

Hearing this, Choi Taehyung immediately send a message to his elder brother.

 

To; Min Ho hyung

Tae with Uppa and Appa.

-

A message phone tone notification could be heard coming from his elder’s brother cell phone.

“Owh, it seem that my Tae already went to uppa and appa..” Choi Min Ho told his other friend.

Hearing this, Choi Taehyung sighed of relief. At least, he didn’t make his elder brother worried too much and later on, found out his little hideout.

“It’s good..at least we know nothing happen to him…” Park Chanyeol grinned and patted Choi Min Ho’s back.

“ I feel bad for you, Junhee. I want to introduce you to my younger brother actually. May be you are too pretty Junhee that little brat suddenly get shy…” Choi Min Ho looked down at that pretty girl who was much shorter than him.

_So her name is Junhee._

“It’s okay, Junhee..we can still continue our role play…”Luhan said while gently tucked sakura flower’s behind Junhee’s ear. That Chinese boy sure knew how to act gentleman and flirty even at such young age!!!

So, that bunch of boys and girl continued their role play of bride- bridegroom without him. The bridegroom was Luhan who claim himself to be the most gentleman out of them. So, it seemed that the other two were playing as guesses.

\--

Once again, Choi Taehyung cautiously peeked at them, no actually at Junhee. To his horror, their eyes locked together. It seemed that Junhee looked to his direction for quite sometimes, but didn’t say anything about it. Thankfully, the other boys were to oblivious to notice.

And it appeared that Junhee didn’t talk much, the quietest person among the four…No actually, she didn’t talk at all. She just the centre of being pampered without giving anything in return? Her cheeks being caressed gently, and all of the boys just loved to feed her.

After about one and half hour, their role play ended.

But Luhan stroke another bit of Choi Taehyung’s jealousy when the Chinese boy gave the pretty girl piggyback ride.

“It will be tiring to walk out from this park, let me give you piggyback ,” Luhan said as he bent his knee and showed his back, gesturing ‘the little princess’ to sit on him. “Ahh..you’re so light my precious princess..you should eat more..” The doer eyes boy didn’t stop rambling once Junhee rode on him.

“look who’s talking here…you’re no better..Lu-Ge..” Park Chanyeol scoffed.

“Shut up…but at least I’m strong..”

“ Hahaha..What ever…Thanks for the visit friend…I miss you guys a lot…”Choi Min Ho waved. “Good bye..see you again soon..”

The two boys waved back at his elder brother as they slowly walked away from him. “ Take care…”

\--

Choi Taehyung sighed for upteempth times.

And here he was, behind the giant tree, all alone hiding himself and his own feeling. He silently peeked through the giant tree, he didn’t want to miss the last moment to see the pretty girl.

The group of ‘boys over flower’ left his brother, together with it the image of Junhee became thinner and thinner until it completely disappeared from his sight.

“Junhee noona..” Choi Taehyung muttered.

Unknowingly, his hand grabbed a sharp stone and sketched something on the tree’s trunk.

         TAE LOVE JUNHEE.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N; I have to change a bit the original name of Kim Taehyung into Choi Taehyung…1st because he is choi Min Ho younger brother. 2nd, it sound likes Kim Taehyung will be sibling (or family member) of Kim Junmyeon if I insist for putting the original name. Hope you guys don’t mind.
> 
> I love to make Suho do cross dressing almost all in my fanfict..haha..hope you guys don’t mid as well
> 
> Lately, I have this kind of addiction of imagining myself be in the song. So, I have tendency to put some part of lyric in the situation or circumstance that I think suit the most. 
> 
> Why Osaka? well, I love to see Suho in Kimono, he look so beautiful and breath taking in that. 
> 
> Enjoy reading..and give some love for TaeHo, SuHyung..


	3. Heaven Child (part I)

The ethereal breath taking beauty…That was he was known for…and that what described him the best.

Off camera, he looked so innocent, well reserved, fragile….In front of camera, he was absolutely gorgeous and stunning.

He had a beautiful name – Kim Junmyeon. But he never heard his own name nor utter it out.

 _He was a god’s masterpieces. He, himself was not even real -_ Those were among compliment that signified the testament of his beauty.

But he himself never know that.

He was a falling angel. An angel without wing. Twenty five years ago, he was supposed to be born on the heaven, but fate written otherwise – he was born into this world. It seemed that _God took almost everything from him…from the start…_

_Why God had to be this cruel to such an innocent soul? Just Why?_

_No, God never been cruel…He perhaps has better a plan for his falling angel. A fate that only Him know. Because nobody know better except Him._

 

 

 

** Seoul, South Korea **

**-22 nd MAY 1991-**

At Han’s family house.

 

“Mrs Kim push harder….Yes good, the baby head is crowning..” Mrs Han gave an encouraging words to her friends, Kim Jan Ri. She stopped for a while, inhaled a deep breath, to fill up almost of llung field. She looked into Mrs Han’s eye, who offer her hand to be hold. She nodded before continue.

“Yes, very good…the head is out, now push harder, now only shoulder to go…” Mrs Han gave further instruction.

Kim Jan Ri gathered all her strength and will power. This should be her final push. With all determination, she bore down, putting all her life into it. But, the baby still stuck at the head.

That lady already gave birth to three handsome boys through normal vaginal delivery, with very negligible complication.

But currently, she was at the state of exhaustion. Her breathing became rugged as she tried to push harder. Her vision became foggy. She didn’t know what wrong. Why this time, the delivery was this difficult, it seemed that the baby refuse to come out into this world.

“Not good, she can’t even breath properly..We are going to perform emergency section…”Mrs Han promptly instructed her two other assistants.

\--

Mrs Han calmly dissect Kim Jan Ri’s lower abdomen. Layer by layer, and she smoothly secured the bleeding. Once she reached the cavity, she gently put her hand, placing them at the baby’s shoulder, while instructing her assistant to push the baby from below.

They successfully delivered the baby with one go. But to their horror, there was no sign of living in the newborn.

Mrs Han immediately stimulated the baby, patting the baby back, and at the same time her assistants do the suction, clearing the baby airways. But the the baby still not crying, not breathing and no pulse at all. So the team decided for CPR and intubation.

After about 5 minutes, the baby showed sign of living – cardiac activity at the monitor showed the rhythm and pulse could be felt at the baby’s forearm.

Kim Jan Ri cried – The poor baby had to undergo and suffer so much just be born and life. But at the same time, she felt so much weak.

“Can I have a look at my baby?…”

“But, the baby has a tube..”

“Please…” She pleaded. Her voice almost unheard.

Mrs Han complied. She took the baby out from incubator. Her assistant had to manually beg the tube for a while.

Mrs Shan showed the baby to Kim Jan Ri. She gave an apologetic look to the baby. She felt sorry for everything.

‘Another boy in Kim’s family..” Mrs Han whispered. Kim Jan Ri weakly smile as she had a look into her fragile baby.

“He is so beautiful…even though he just a baby..” Kim Jan Ri replied but her hand felt so weak to reach the baby boy, “Your name is Kim Junmyeon…You’re the most cute one..I’m so happy….”She muttered, before slowly closing her eyes.

 

 _That was the first and the last time she saw and said something to the baby_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N; Sorry if this chapter is so much creepy and gave too much bizarre. I am fully aware that this story lack of fluffiness. And I’m sorry again if I have to make Kim Junmyeon had to suffer a lot.   
> The point that I want to stress here is, Kim Junmyeon is somehow to be special in his own way despite of his handicapped and horrible thing that happened during his childhood.   
> Enjoy reading!!..LOT OF LOVE..LEAVE SOME LOVE FOR TAEHO.


	4. The Heaven Child (Part II)

“Kim Junmyeon is a heaven child.....he is special…” Dr Han initiated his talk with Mr Kim as a family physician – patient relation. Not wanting to straight forward, and not wanting to sound so gross as well. Since generations, his family has had served to Kim’s family as personal physician. His relationship with Mr Kim itself was more than physician- patient or personal physician- client because they were so closed to each other- they were more likes friend.

They threw their eyes toward the one week new born, who was still in incubator. There was only a see through glass wall that separated them from the baby. The baby no longer requiring ventilator machine for his breathing but still need supplemental oxygen via mask.

“ He’s not moving at all…”Mr Kim muttered, almost unheard. His eyes still scanned at the motionless baby.

Dr Han sighed. Now, in front of him, yet another heart breaking case – a baby with bizarre congenital defect which almost incompatible to life. The chance of survival into adulthood was very thin to be honest. He is a doctor, but sometimes, he can’t deal with his own emotion. As soft as he looked outside, he had a soft heart as well.

His heart felt heavy, loaded with emotion that he himself felt toward such an innocent soul who know nothing, but still unknowingly fighting between life and death. Dr Han felt as if his words got stuck in the throat – he himself found it difficult to tell Mr Kim the truth regarding his child’s condition.

“He didn’t cry the moment he was born….” Mr Lu continued, taking his momentum to deal with his own heart wrecking. Mr Kim just looked at him patiently.

 

_What afraid the most is what if he never cry in his entire life??_

“crying should be the first natural reflex when the baby was born…So that he can take in more air and expand his lung. The delivery process itself should trigger this reflex. But this reflex didn’t happen in case of your son, even after we stimulated the baby to cry…” Mr Lu explained further.

“Mr Kim, it seem that your youngest child is having congenital loss of sensation and hearing to almost all…there only certain sensation and hearing that he still preserved, although I still couldn’t figure it out which one. That explain why there is lack of baby’s natural movement in him..” Mr Lu finally broke the news.

 

 

_What afraid the most is, he was to bound to have void of any emotion, and depth of meaningful attachment._

_He is alive but he is a living dead._

“He is not heaven child, what’s good in him? …” Mr kim who was silent most of the time, finally voiced out. “He’s a cursed child…” He still unable to bring himself to accept the destiny. _Because of this child, he lost his dearest wife, Kim Jan Ri._ “You shouldn’t keep him a life, DR Han, he will only bring shame to Kim’s family…”

“What are you talking about Mr Kim? Your late wife, Mrs Kim loved this baby…she wanted to protect him with all of her will, even she no longer here in this world…” Dr Han retaliated, vexation built up in his soft voice.

“Then tell me, my dear friend, what’s good in keeping him ? What’s good in keeping a soulless body, which is just as good as a dead one? You think you have done a good deed, but in reality, you are not. If you can give any single fucking reason that made him worth to be kept alive, then I’ll made him stay with me…”

Indeed, Dr Han couldn’t justify. Mr Kim was right after all. The next answer would just did as a purpose of covering up his guilty and more toward emotional built up reply rather than constructive one.

“He came from your own flesh, Mr Kim, ..” Dr Han trailed off. He felt emotional right now. “He is as beautiful as your late wife, as if reincarnation of her..and her last wish was for this child to be safe and alive. Other than that, I admit I can’t come out with any other good explanation.” Dr Han sighed defeated, but he knew, he had try his best.

 

 

 

 

 

 

After several heated argument between Mr Kim and Dr Han, they finally reached to mutual agreement – the guardianship of Kim Junmyeon had been given to Park household who gladly adopt the poor child.

Mr and Mrs Park had been married for more than five years, but not be blessed with any single child. So, they treated Kim Junmyeon likes their own blood, although they had to undergo all the hassles, they still loved the abandoned child no less.

For one year and half, the husband and wife had to kept up with the child’s different feeding method.

The baby seemed refused to feed. In reality, he lost the sensation of feeling hunger. And, at the same time, the sucking reflex did not develop in this child (due to congenital loss of sensation) But the baby had to be feed regardless.

“ He had to be feed via tube, inserted though his nose into his stomach..but it only temporary measure. After that, I will inserted another tube that directly placed into his stomach. And, it sound a little bit tedious, but there will be special menu for this baby…straightly and religiously follow the menu..we didn’t want any complication later on..” Dr Han firmly explained to the couple. “At the age of 3 or 4, I think he will good enough to undergo special training for swallowing…’

The couple nodded, indicated they understood the instruction well – _anything for the child._

\--

Indeed, Kim Junmyeon was a heaven child, he did bring miracle to the couple.

God will have mercy to whom who showed mercy toward others. It Seemed that God finally answered their prayer after Kim Junmyeon came into their life. And after 1 year and half of showing patience and compassion toward that innocent child, the Park couple had been blessed with their own child- the baby boy. They had named the newcomer as Park Chanyeol.

So, their love toward Kim Junmyeon has became even more blossom.

 

\--

“Owh my god, what are you doing?” Mrs Park panicky asked the five years old, Kim Junmyeon, upon seeing the sight in front of her eyes. There was torrential bleeding coming from Kim Junmyeon’s amputated right index finger, and he was about to cut his right thumb if Mrs Park was not coming in time to stop him.

_Blood, blood… and blood almost everywhere._

“My dear..why you are hurting yourself?” she asked again, although she fully aware that kid’s disability. “Do you feel pain here…?” She looked at Kim Junmyeon’s face, but that face was feelingless, showing no reaction at all.

 _It hurt...._ Mrs Park loved Kim Junmyeon so much that she felt hurt upon seeing this. She cried unknowingly. She took Kim Junmyeon into her embrace. “The knife is not playing stuff..” she soft said while ruffled the hair of the innocent soul. Emotion was well up in her “ I love you my little prince, Jun..Please don’t this again..” She still vocalized her love toward the little one although she knew, he probably not hear her out.

_I hope that one day, you will be able to hear the word love and feel it by yourself, Jun_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N; Sorry if I put too much emotion in writing this up. Fully aware some of you might not likes too much emotion.   
> Suho in real life deserve more warm love. More than just a leader, he is a guardian.   
> Also, I apologize if I imply too much dark feeling.   
> The next chapter will be more exciting , the reunion I guess??  
> Thank you for reading..drop any comment, you’re very much welcome and invited. Give more love for TaeHo..hehe


	5. Kiss After The Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reminiscence memory where Choi Taehyung first met his Junhee, but he never realised it until the next chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N; It was rainy outside when I was writing this. It gave a great moment for me.

****

**_Someone is standing still in the same place,_ **

**_Thinking only about you babe_ **

****

“Junhee nonna, when I can meet you again, huh?” Choi Taehyung muttered to himself, when his mind already back to reality - his present date.

Ever since that day, he was thinking about that ‘nonna’ or that ‘little beautiful sakura’ almost everyday - indeed tonight was no difference, but still, he felt a little bit different although he was unsure what exactly was all about.

Tonight was a bit different – because he could feel somebody’s presence.

The breeze was quite strong, but unknowingly, Choi Taehyung opened the window even wider. He just let himself immerse in the cold breeze.

Supposed he never likes something cold, but tonight, he felt likes to lose himself.

He held out both of his hand, as if letting the strong wind to touch all over him, submitting himself to intricate feeling. His right hand could felt water droplet fell from the black sky..

_Rain, huh_

****

****

**_Oh I hear you, I feel you_ **

**_I can’t see you_ **

 

 

Choi Taehyung closed his eyes…now he was completely immersed every sense of himself. He couldn’t see, but everything was so bright as if he could see it clear.

All that he could hear was the sound of strong wind, as if calling for him.

 

 

**_But I can hear you when I close my eyes_ **

**_All I have to do is_ **

**_Find you among all the noise in the world_ **

****

\--

“Meow…Meow…”

Suddenly he felt likes something fluffy was brushing his left ankle. He looked down.

“Meow..Meow..” The feline looked upward, meeting his eyes. It fur was white, “Ah..it you..niko-chan..”..choi Taehyung said, as if he was talking to the cat. He wondered how this fluffy animal ended in the living room because as far as he remembered, he already closed all the door in his house. He didn’t own any cat for quite some times. Nevertheless, he smiled to himself and he bended down himself trying to reach for the white cat.

The cat appeared smart too for it’s own good. As Taehyung’s hand was about to reached it, it suddenly run away and distant itself from the young guy.

“Meow..Meow…” that niko- chan still maintaining it’s eye contact with Choi Taehyung when it reached the door, waving it’s tail as if gesturing Choi Taehyung to follow.

“Huh, you want me to follow you?” He smirked.

The cat seemed to understand Choi Taehyung’s question as it nodded it’s head. “Meow…Meow..” while giving it’s pleading look. That eyes was his weakness. “okay..you got me…”

\--

So he walked toward the inviting cat, slowly and slowly. The cat seemed to be clever enough not allowing itself to be touched or be petted until it reach it’s intended destination. It looked excited nevertheless as the handsome young guy followed it’s cute paws, step by step.

“Where are you planning to bring me niko-chan?” Choi Taehyung asked again. That black tarry eyes just looked back at him. “Meow…meow..” as if to say _..Just follow me, you brat._ It’s voice sound annoyed, Choi Taehyung could tell that. “Hahaha..don’t mad at me okay, niko- chan..I’ll follow where ever you want me to…”

Choi Taehyung found himself entering a park, not far away, not so near from his house. But the niko-chan didn’t stop there. It kept walking as both of them entering the park, wiggling its tail one for a while.

At one point, near a big tree, the cat suddenly stopped and looked at him again. Their eyes locked together. There was no mistake, that eyes seemed to carry human emotion.

Ah, the very first place where he met his Junhee nonna, still under the same tree. The sketching was still there, almost unchanged.

“Why do you bring me here niko-chan?…” He kneeled. Both of his hand reached out for the white furry animal. This time, it no longer run away. Choi Taehyung slowly brought it to his chest. The wind became even stronger than before as the air became ever colder.

“Meow…” It stretched out one of it’s front limb, attempting to show something. Choi Taehyung just nodded in reply, understanding well enough. Wow, he never thought of himself able to understand animal’s language this well. He threw his eyes toward the gestured direction. The sight before his eyes made his jaw dropped in awe.

_Right in front of him was a God masterpiece!!!_

It was only a dim of light illuminating another young man but it seem that his beauty was brighter than anything else in this world. That man was so beautifully breath taking that Choi Taehyung found himself became speechless.

“Meow???”

The cat’s sound was the only thing that snapped him back from otherwise his awe state. “So you bring me here to show me this masterpiece, niko-chan?” He brought the white fluffy across in front of himself, held it by it’s armpit. “Meow…”. He was grinning once he heard the answer. He brought the cat back to his chest, his hand tenderly caressing the fur.

\---

Choi Taehyung kept peeking, hiding himself by the large tree. His mind wondered what the other man was doing all alone by himself in a such deep dark night likes this. The porcelain white skin man was in the middle of large size pond, where there was kind of small stage half submerge in it. There was four path that connected the stage to the main land, each come from the corner.

He was wearing a black plain kimono, seemed immersed in his own sanctuary as he did some dancing movement. Even without obvious music, his small body made the movement seemed graceful and smooth likes a liquid. Perhaps, may be this man in his own sanctuary that he could only listen to certain kind of music.

_Yes, white noise._

 

Choi Taehyung didn’t have any intention to disturb the beautiful man. Or may be perhaps, he would not because he would like to stare at the other for longer. If any random other person did this in the middle of the night, for sure he would be called crazy, but this man made this appear to be perfection.

Further more, this person was a total stranger, why would he disturbed him, right?

The dance…There was something about the dance..as if he was calling for something. He was looking up to the sky, with his right hand stretched upward. Was him talking to someone from above? It seemed that he wanted to pulled out something from the sky. Choi Taehyung felt all thrilled and freaked out at the same time.

He was at this posture for a few moments. Then he retracted back his right hand to his chest, and head tilted downward. But what happened next was likes a magical story…

 

_Rain !!!! The rain fell down from the sky!!!_

_And the dancing man was beyond beautiful showering himself in it._

 

So, this guy was calling for the rain after all. His dance became more intense but graceful at the same time. Under the shower of the rain, this man widely smile.

 

And there, at the other side, was Choi Taehyung, a guy who never love rain before. But the total stranger made him so indulging that he didn’t notice that his own clothes already soaked. He didn’t give a damn over the coldness which in reality started to dig his marrow. That man totally captured his attention away from anything else in this world. _And he found himself started to likes rain too._

\---

After several minutes, the heavy rain stopped together with the dance. That man walked backward…and he jumped down to the pond. Choi Taehyung just looked at the scene quite confused. He waited for five minutes, hoping that the guy will appear back…but to his horror, he didn’t emerge any sooner from submersion.

“Meow..Meow”

‘shit’..he cursed under his breath. Without any second thought, he run toward the pond and jumped into it.

Under the cold water, he searched for the fragile figure. But it was not that easy as expected. He had to rise himself above the water level to catch for air. After several minutes of diving, he finally found the small figure who was floating in the water. His eyes were closed, his face already started to look bizarrely pale, and lips appear bluish, but his overall face surprisingly seemed calm.

Choi Taehyung immediately brought the smaller one to side, and gently placed him on the ground.

Up closed likes this, the Choi Taehyung could clearly see the man’s face. He was even more beautiful likes this, likes goddess. It was just barely mere second as the younger immediately snap out his own thought.

He tried to concentrate again. But the man’s pale chest was slightly exposed – even slightly exposed was enough to _trigger almost everything._ And not to mention his very protruding neck bone, his closed eyes and his parted lips, looking helpless likes this. Choi Taehyung gulped hard, nervous to touch the masterpiece, as if it would easily get broken, and at the same time felt a _strong desire to do every evil thing_ toward this motionless body.

_My god, why should I have this kind of desire running in my vein toward this lifeless body? Control yourself, Choi Taehyung..!!!_

He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. It took all of his will power to hold himself to do anything wrong toward the helpless guy. He placed his palm on the stranger’s chest and started to do CPR. After several minutes he checked for the pulse..He felt relief that the pulse was palpable. But that guy still didn’t regain his consciousness.

So,the next thing is mouth to mouth breathing?

Once again, Choi Taehyung gulped hard. That mean he was going to kiss this man on his lip right? What the heck he was thinking. He shook his eyes, disbelief of himself with his distorted mind.

Nevertheless, he gently tilted man’s head upward, and he placed both of his arm at the side of man’s head. He closed his eyes and slowly planted his mouth toward the other’s. He was too indulging that he forgot exactly what actually he intended to do.

“Meow..Meow??” _(what are you doing man?)_

Shit!! He almost forgot about the cat. He opened his eyes only to meet another eyes, their faces were too closed to each other. He slightly pulled out himself, a little bit fidgeted in the process, once he realised that the person he had been rescued already regained his consciousness.

That man coughed up several  times, seeking for the air.

And that cat gave him an incredulous look..great just great!!. He blushed furiously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Did you guys already watched suho’s kissing scene in stars of universe? To be honest, I am not okay with that. So that why, I created the kissing scene at the end of this chapter, replacing the actress with Kim Taehyung to fix my own broken heart..LOL.  
> Kim Taehyung wrongly did the CPR for Suho..haha..lol..what ever, he managed to save him..that’s what matter the most, right?  
> What the hell I am doing at the end of this chapter..it kind of spoil a little bit..i wanna throw myself to the window.  
> Hope you love this chapter, and overall story..feel free to drop any comment..you’re most welcome and I am always happy receiving your warm comment. LOVE for TaeHo.


	6. It was only you, Me and....Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their moment together get disrupted by a cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N; I was blushing when I wrote this down..I am innocent here thou.Hehe

“I know you don’t wanna talk to me after what I had done to you…but please tell me what is your name?…”Choi Taehyung softly asked the stranger after making him sat on the couch. He himself sat beside that man.

The porcelain white man just looked at him with blank expression. Their eyes locked together, but there was nothingness in that eyes. Choi Taehyung wondered why that very orbs seemed so lifeless. He could only sense darkness – lack of light in them.

He waited patiently for the answer. But the man who was sitting besides him right now remain quiet. When Choi Taehyung thought back, the stranger didn’t say any single word on their way back to his home, even when he asked something. Ending up, he only talked to the cat, who eagerly answer most of them. Choi Taehyung sighed for upteempth times, why this guy made the situation even more difficult?.

Then he felt something fluffy brushed up his pant. He looked down, and he already knew who was the third party. Choi Taehyung grinned when he saw the already spoiled cat did something extra – it even lightly dug the skin under the fabric by its nail. He yelp a bit when he felt the sharp nail- it was not that painful, but still can make you shock.

“Aish…so naughty…” Kim Taehyung took the mischievous cat, placing it to his lap. “What should I do to you huh? And what should I do to your owner so that he will talk to me back?? Do you have any idea, niko- chan?” He made the cat lied on its back, both of his hand held the cat’s front limbs. He bended forward so that they were face to face.

“Meow…meow..meow…”

Ignoring the cat sound, Choi Taehyung continuously playing with it, spreading the limbs, waving and sometimes pulled them up and down. They seemed to have so much fun together when another hand joined them, timidly stroking the cat’s tummy. Choi Taehyung turned his head a bit to his right side- the porcelain white guy leaned very closed to him. His face looked calm and serene while stroking niko-chan. Suddenly he felt his heart was beating faster. He immediately tuned back facing the cat.

“What you’re going to do niko-chan? There are two monsters attacking you right now…”

“Meow…meow..meow…” The sound became louder when the two monsters mercilessly attacking it.

“Ha..ha..ha..served you right..” Choi Taehyung giggled.

They remain likes that for a while, before Choi Taehyung decided to place the cat onto the stranger lap. He continuously stroking and tickling the cat’s tummy. The cat fought back by scratching and biting his hand. Choi Taehyung just looked at them, especially the stranger with amusement. Why this guy didn’t retract his hands? Didn’t he feel any sharp pain?

At one point, the smooth skin of his hand already started to bleed from the small scratch. Seeing this, Choi Taehyung grabbed that small hands, making the stranger facing him. Once again, his eyes met his- everything seemed to be motionless as time stopped moving.

Choi Taehyung eyed the masterpiece - savouring the beauty just in front of him. How somebody was this beautiful just by mere existence? - His perfect face, his small pink lip, his protruding neck bone and slightly exposed pale chest. The younger guy gulped hard, his heart become even louder and raced even faster.

Unknowingly, his one hand found its way to caress the beautiful face, each and every inch of it-his fingers trailed the smooth skin from the eyes, to the nose, cheeks and finally the lip. He cupped stranger’s face as he closed his eyes. His body felt likes moving by itself as he bring himself even closer and closer to others before finally kissing him on his mouth. He thought that he would completely loss his control, but he didn’t. From face, his hands carefully and gently travelled to neck, then moved to collar bone before ended up at shoulder area. Thankfully, his sane mind still fully controlled his action – he didn’t dare to touch the stranger’s chest, it was too dangerous there -he knew he would loss all of his control.

“meow…meow..”

Ah, once again..the cat was long forgotten. But it also good for it, at least it could escaped itself.

Distrupted by the sound, Choi Taehyung pull out himself from the stranger and looked at his face. It felt strange somehow- this man didn’t show any reaction nor fighting back against him. There was nothing such likes or hate in it.

“Sorry..” he muttered, thinking that he had took advantages toward the elder.

\--

“At least you should have a warm bath and changed to warm and comfort clothes…” Choi Taehyung said while dragging the stranger to his room.

“I don’t want you to get sick…” he said once they reached his room.

“meow..meow…”

He placed a towel, a grey shirt and a black slack on top of that guy’s lap. “Can you please help yourself?”

But suddenly he thought by himself idea of letting this man having shower all by himself was dangerous as well. Once again, he grabbed the stranger’s hand, and dragged him to the bathroom.

\---

An idea of being alone with this person also dangerous as hell. Choi Taehyung made the stranger sat on the counter while he adjusted the temperature of water and preparing for bath tub.

“It ready..you can have you bath..dont worry I will not try to do anything…” he said, while intentionally back facing the other, because he honestly trying his best not to see this naked body.

But..to his horror, he was facing the mirror. He couldn’t help himself but just stare at the image of the others who slowly removed his kimono, slowly and slowly revealing his smooth skin without any single thread in his body!!

His body was so small, but yet the proportion just nice and seem to fall into the place.

_Beautiful…_

Choi Taehyung found his mouth gap in awe. He didn’t even try to close his eye although he already made a mental note earlier not to stare to that naked body. _But to his luck_ , it was just only that body’s back naked view. He placed his hand onto his chest and slowly massaging that area. He was in total shock that he could not breath properly.

 

“Meow..meow…meow…”

There was a loud noise from outside. He already heard it once both of them stepped in the bath room, but he decided just to ignore it- it was just a cat by the way, wasn’t it??

But that sound annoyingly was getting louder and louder. Choi Taehyung finally gave in. “Hey, what do you want niko-chan??” he asked once he slightly opened the bath room’s door, letting it quickly slided through it.

“Meow…meow..”

“You afraid I do something to your owner, isn’t it?” he teased the cat, although he knew the answer sound the same. “But I swear, I didn’t do anything to him..” he added.

The cat waste no time jumped to his owner who still half submerged in the bath tab. It placed himself on top of that man’s chest. Choi Taehyung just looked at it with amusement. _How to be that_ _cat_ \- for the first time in his life, he really wanted to be something else.

‘okay..okay, got it…once you finish just tell me okay?”

“Meow..meow..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N; Hahaha..once again, what the hell I was writing?..i was flustered while writing this down.   
> Sorry if I put too much stress on Junmyeon’s beauty. He is beautiful by the way.   
> Kim Taehyung is definition of a young guy but gentleman as hell…hehe  
> Hope you guys enjoy and happy Chinese New year to all my Chinese friend.


	7. The Unspoken Vow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment when Choi Taehyung made his life time vow

Choi Taehyung felt something heavy over his shoulder, his eyes glanced to the right – it was the stranger’s head. He smiled to himself seeing the sight of this man’s sleepy face. He must be all worn out and tired to easily fell asleep just likes that.

Then Choi Taehyung looked down to his own lap – niko-chan was also just likes it’s owner, sleeping, curled itself almost into a ball, looking all cute. He grinned even wider, amused by the situation he was currently getting- it was not bad to be honest. It was totally new experience to him – all of them were total stranger to each other, despite of that, they cramped together likes this, without any spoken word, but yet they were comfortable to each other.

A moment around 30 minutes ago, they watched some late night show on the television. They were sitting next to each other on the couch. They already changed to more comfortable and warm clothes. The white cat, as usual, always find its way to spoil itself- climbing onto Choi Taehyung’s lap definitely one of its many way to show its affection toward a new encounter.

 

\--

 

They remained likes that for a while. Choi Taehyung wanted this moment to last longer all by himself but he knew, the stranger would have body sore when he waked up if he slept in this position.

“Sorry niko- chan to disturb your little sleep...can you lie here for a while?” Choi Taehyung gently requested, while placing the cat onto the soft carpet in front of the couch. He Slowly stood up, carefully not to make the sleeping beauty fidgeted. He placed a cushion below the stranger’s head . The younger positioned him in comfortable position by lifting his legs so that they lied straight on couch.

Choi Taehyung then paid his attention back to the sulking cat. “I will be back, I promise.” He gently patted the its head.

“Meow..Meow..”

_I want this moment to last little bit longer…I want your owner to sleep on my shoulder till tomorrow, but I don’t want him to feel uncomfortable the next morning_

With that, he headed toward his own bedroom, and came back later with warm blanket. He gently enveloped the small lying on the couch by it. “Good night, sleeping beauty, “ he whispered while caressing the face of sleeping beauty in front of him. After that, Choi Taehyung placed the cat on top of its owner chest. The cat and its owner faced each other. Just likes that, they looked so adorable, Choi Taehyung found himself melted with this kind of cuteness.

Choi Taehyung didn’t want to disrupt their sleep, so he retuned his attention toward the screen of television. He sat on another available couch. He stared at the wall’s clock – it was already 12 midnight. His eyes already started to feel heavy. He had a sip of hot coffee, trying to counter his sleepy eyes. He refused to sleep as yet, he will not until his elder brother returned home.

His eyes already started to give in when his ears caught some small noise coming from the door – the sound of unlocking the door. He almost instantaneously propped himself up – sitting straight on the couch, waiting the expected figure appeared from the opened door.

“Welcome home, hyung..” He greeted Choi Minho once he saw his brother, still looking all dashing in his formal working suit.

“Ah, it’s you..not sleep yet??” Choi Minho tenderly asked, but at the same time, his eyes widened when he spotted another figure, sleeping peacefully on the couch.

Choi Taehyung noticed his elder brother’s surprise reaction. “Erm…I brought somebody to our home today.” He explained. “Hope you don’t mind…”

“Who is him??” Choi Minho slowly walked toward the porcelain white looking man.

“The thing is, I don’t even know his name..I asked but then I think he is mute …I guess?” the younger replied, he trailed off because of his uncertainty.

“Ah..it’s him, Kim Junmyeon” Choi Minho muttered once he ahd a good look on the stranger’s face. He seemed to know this person.

“What do you mean?” Choi Taehyung knitted his eye brows in confusion. He never heard the said name before.

“You still remember Luhan- hyung and Park Chanyeol right?” The elder questioned back in return, instead of giving an answer straight away.

Choi Taehyung nodded, but still puzzled. He knew almost all of his elder best friend, among them, he used to be closed with Luhan and Park Chanyeol. Nevertheless, what was their connection?

Choi Minho grinned, but seemed to read his younger brother’s muddled mind. “I’m pretty sure he is a same guy who has been protected by Luhan and Chanyeol since his childhood.”

What ever answer given by the elder, Choi Taehyung became even more bewildered. It’s was not likes he ever see this guy with them before.

The elder appeared to enter his teasing mood, despite of noticing the perplexed look plastered in his younger brother’s handsome face. “Remember there was a girl who I really wanted you to meet her?”

Choi Taehyung nodded again, giving a sharp glare toward the elder. He definitely remembered that memory, it was still vivid in his mind. But just what the point his elder brother tried to get into?

“He was that cute little girl…” Choi Minho finally answered the question, his eyes looked fondly toward Kim Junmyeon’s face.

“He what? You mean he was Junhee nonna?” Choi Taehyung was in total shock. “She was a boy? Why did you guys made him dressed likes a girl..” He was in shock but he was also curious as hell, making him attacking his elder brother mercilessly with a lot of questions.

“It’s not likes you see him in that dress…” Choi Minho half retaliated. “Because we wanted to tease you a little bit..but unfortunately, you run away…”

Choi Taehyung was taken aback. These trio was actually successful to make him fell hard to that said girl even until now, but none of them never knew this. And to know that his love at first sight was actually just sleeping in front him right here, right now and he actually already kissed that very person twice…His heart felt likes it was going to explode anytime because of total happiness, but at the same time flustered in a good way.

“Why I never saw him once before?..I mean dressed as normal boy..” Choi Taehyung still not satisfied, he didn’t know by himself, but he could feel there was still a lot of secrets hidden underneath.

“The thing about him is, he rarely exposed to outside during his childhood. But because I frequently visited their house during my childhood, that why I got quite used to him. According to Luhan hyung, He is a heaven child. At first, I couldn’t understand on why Luhan- hyung and Chanyeol go all their way possible to protect him…” Choi Minho paused from what he was saying, took his own momentum because he knew, the next thing he was going to say was heart breaking. “ He has limited attachment to this world, I mean …very limited. He has inherited congenital loss of sensation and hearing to selected input of information. His Kim blood’s line is bound to have that, but only selective, but Kim Junmyeon case is the most bizarre form of this disease.”

Choi Taehyung fell into silence, digesting word upon word that slipped from his elder brother’s mouth. That’s explain the blank face Kim Junmyeon  wore and emptiness in his eyes. He could tell that body didn’t have any soul in it.

“He is inevitable to all danger in this world, but he didn’t have any sense to fight back. For god sake, he is too innocent for this world…and that why both of them felt Junmyeon is too precious for them and wanting to protect him with all of their might…” Choi Minho explained further.

Choi Taehyung just listened to his elder brother -but he couldn’t found any word to explained what he felt inside, he was at a such loss of word. But all he knew, he felt hurt deep inside as if his heart directly been slapped. He is too beautiful and too innocent, but yet he is vulnerable to all of hazards that this world could offers.

 

 

_It seem that this world is too cruel for a such beautiful creature likes you._

_I want to shower you with more love and love_

_I will protect you from all of danger with all of my life_

_That’s my promise._

 

The vow remain unspoken, but Choi Taehyung knew what his heart already decided. And once he determined for something, he will never back off.

 


End file.
